His Angel, Her Savior
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: The story of Ebony and Seto's life, starting when they met at the age of eight. It goes over main points in their life together. Seto/OC hinted at and will probably be in there at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Alright, if you have read "Right Here Waiting" or "Never Again" story, then I want to clarify things right now. I AM NOT stealing this character or anything at all, because I AM the creator. You see, the author of those two stories and I are one and the same. I will not give you the name of my other account right here because I made this account to hide from those who I do not want finding out it is actually me writing. If you think you know who I am, great. If not, it doesn't really matter. I'm just letting you people know that I'm not mooching off of someone else's ideas.**

* * *

_She was beautiful, to say the least, but who was this girl? She seemed so familiar to the young boy, but he knew he had never met her in his life._

"_Who are you," the boy asked as the young woman hovered overhead, her long black hair scattered all around her head. _

_It almost looked as if she was lying in a pool of water because of the way her hair flowed. The girl looked like she was an adult, or nearly one. She just stared down at the young boy, a loving glint in her eyes. However, she didn't answer._

"_Are you an angel," the boy asked._

_She smiled._

"_Only if you want me to be," she answered, speaking for the first time._

Seto's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He looked around the dark room and saw his little brother, Mokuba, sleeping soundlessly on the next bed over. Seto had had that dream every night for the past week, but this was the first time the woman had spoken to him.

"Who is she," he mumbled.

Seto didn't believe dreams held anything mystical, but he couldn't help but wonder why he would dream of someone he had never seen before in his life. He lay back down in bed and closed his eyes, his mind still wandering to the face of the young woman.

The next day, Seto and Mokuba went for a walk in the wooded area by the orphanage they currently lived in.

"Seto, look at the river," Mokuba exclaimed, pointing to the pure, glittering water.

Seto smiled at his three-year-old brother.

"Isn't it pretty," Mokuba asked.

"Yeah," Seto answered. "But don't go near the edge. It's not safe."

"What do you mean?"

"The water's a lot faster than it looks."

* * *

Somewhere upstream, a young girl was walking by the river, careful not to let herself be dragged in.

"Ebony, be careful," her foster father, Sean, called.

"I will," the girl answered over her shoulder. She had gone a nature hike with her foster parents, something they liked to bring her on often. They though it would help in Ebony's development and get her to bond with them. In reality, those walks made her enjoy being alone even more.

"Don't wander off," Ebony's foster mother, Jen, called.

"I won't," the girl answered.

She continued walking along the edge of the river, her flip-flops leaving light indents in the dampened sand. She climbed onto a fairly large rock in order to get a better look at the scenery around her. She was nearly at the top when her foot slipped and she tumbled into the river. The current carried her away as she screamed.

"Ebony," her foster parents yelled.

The girl tried to swim against the current, but was unable to.

* * *

Seto turned his head upon hearing a piercing shriek.

"What was that," Mokuba asked.

"Someone's in trouble," Seto answered, looking around.

"Help me," a girl's voice screamed.

Seto whipped his head in the direction of the sound and could see something black in the river. It was a girl with black hair. Mokuba saw her as well.

"We've gotta help her," the little boy yelled.

Without a second thought, Seto ran towards the river and stopped just where the edge of the water came. The girl continued to scream as she tried to fight against the current. Seto used one hand to grab onto a sturdy tree branch and reached out with the other. The girls' hand hit his and he latched onto her wrist, refusing to let go. He pulled back with all his strength, bringing the girl with im. She landed on him and didn't move at first. Her whole body was trembling. Seto remained still, unsure what to do. After a few minutes, the girl pushed herself off of him.

"Th-thanks for saving me," she mumbled shakily.

Seto almost didn't understand what she had said. The girl's eyes were wide with fear and tears streamed down her face as her body shook.

"It was no problem. I'm Seto," he answered and her eyes focused on his face.

"I'm Ebony," she answered.

Seto started to smile, but then Ebony began to shake violently.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked.

Ebony buried her face in her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably. Both Seto and Mokuba were confused. Why was this girl crying after she'd just been saved? Seto put his hand on Ebony's shoulder and she looked up at him, her eyes frantic. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder. Finally, after about ten minutes, Ebony stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her still-damp hand. Now she and Seto were both soaked.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a hiccup, trying to stop her tears.

"It's okay. Why are you crying," Seto asked.

Before Ebony could answer, two adults came into view.

"Ebony! Thank goodness you're alright," the girl's foster mother cried as the man with her picked Ebony up.

"Seto saved me," she answered, pointing to the boy.

"You saved Ebony? Thank you so much."

Seto looked down shyly and stood up.

"It was nothing, really," he answered.

"You're a hero," Jen told him, causing a slight blush to cross his cheeks.

"Are you her parents," Mokuba asked, taking notice that both of the adults had blond hair, whereas Ebony's hair matched her name.

"We take care of her," Sean answered, simplifying it as much as he could for the three-year-old.

"Jen, Sean, can I come visit Seto tomorrow," Ebony asked.

She had finally found someone her age who actually cared about her and she wasn't about to let that go.

"Maybe. We'll need to meet his parents first," Jen answered.

"We don't have parents anymore," Mokuba said sadly.

Jen immediately regretted her words.

"We live in the orphanage that's not far from here," Seto elaborated.

"Can I please visit them tomorrow," Ebony asked again, praying her foster parents would agree.

After a minute, Sean and Jen both nodded.

"Sure, Ebony. We'll bring you to visit. Right now, let's get you home so you can dry off," Sean answered.

"Seto, thank you again for saving Ebony," Jen said one final time.

Seto waved as the two adults left with Ebony. Little did he know that he had just saved his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, when Seto and Ebony were ten, Gozoburo came into the picture. Ebony had spent most of her time at the orphanage, staying with Seto and Mokuba. Naturally, she knew everything about the situation, and how Seto needed to win that chess game.

"Don't worry, Seto. You've been studying his technique for months now," she said reassuringly.

Mokuba, who was five, tugged on her right hand. Ebony looked at him and smiled.

"Are we really leaving this place," he asked.

"As long as I can convince Gozoburo to take the deal and if I win," Seto answered.

A worried look crossed Mokuba's face and Ebony frowned slightly.

"Then you're definitely getting out of here. You guys are moving way up. Just don't forget about me while you're living in the huge mansion," she said with a grin.

"We could never forget about _you_, Ebony," Mokuba answered.

Soon after, Gozoburo Kaiba arrived at the orphanage for his publicity stunt, donating money. Seto had managed to convince the man to play chess and the struggle began. Ebony and Mokuba watched anxiously as each move was made. No one made a sound, aside from a few, very short conversations between Seto and Gozoburo. Ebony was sitting on a nearby chair, Mokuba on her lap. The five-year-old held her hand tightly, worried about the outcome. He didn't let any of that concern show on his face, though. Finally, Seto one the match, forcing Gozoburo to adopt him and Mokuba, as a part of their deal. Ebony and Mokuba hugged Seto tightly.

"Congrats, Seto. I knew you'd do it," the black haired girl exclaimed.

Gozoburo took Seto and Mokuba with him, back to the Kaiba mansion. For two weeks, Ebony didn't hear from the two brothers. Finally, when she was leaving the house to go to the store with her foster mother, there was a limousine in front of her house.

"Who could that be," Jen asked, mumbling to herself.

The car door opened and she pushed Ebony behind her. Two boys stepped out of the car and Ebony ran up to hug them both.

"I missed you," she said.

"Gozoburo wasn't letting us leave and he didn't want you to come," Seto answered.

"Why?"

"He wants to make us miserable," Mokuba muttered.

"Jen, can Seto and Mokuba stay and hang out with me?"

"I don't see why not," the blond woman answered with a gentle smile.

It had been a while since she had seen Ebony this happy and she wasn't about to take that away.

"Actually, we came to see if you wanted to stay with us. Seto got Gozoburo to agree to let you live with us, if it's okay with Jen and Sean," Mokuba explained.

"Ebony, if you want to stay with them, that's fine. I know you'll be happier with your friends. This might be your only chance to see them, am I right?"

Seto nodded and Ebony hugged Jen tightly.

"Thanks, Jen," she whispered.

Seto and Mokuba helped Ebony pack the things she would need and she left with them soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Ebony's fifteenth birthday, a day that Seto and Mokuba made it a point to remember. She had often tired to tell them not to do anything special for her, but soon gave up. They were both just too stubborn. There was something strange, though. Seto was nowhere in sight, while Mokuba wouldn't leave her side for a moment.

"Hey, Mokie, where's Seto," Ebony asked at one point.

"He's got a tone of work. He said to tell you happy birthday and that he'll make it up to you," Mokuba answered.

"He doesn't have to, really. I completely understand."

"You know Seto's going to make it up, not matter what you say."

Ebony sighed before chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

Mokuba had a slightly scheming smile on his face as he lead Ebony through the various halls of the Kaiba mansion. He had convinced her to play some games with him. Ebony took notice of the look on his face.

"Mokuba, what's going on," she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Mokuba answered with a nervous chuckle.

Ebony gave him a skeptical look, but continued following him nonetheless. He led to her to one of the unused rooms and opened the door for her. Ebony walked in and Mokuba shut the door behind them, causing the room to go pitch black.

"Mokuba, what are you doing," she asked, straining to see in the dark.

Mokuba clicked on a light, temporarily blinding her, and she could see banners hung up all around the room.

"Happy birthday, Ebony," he yelled happily.

She looked around and smiled.

"Did you and Seto do this," Ebony asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yep."

Seto then came up from behind her and handed her a thin box that was about six inches in length.

"Thank you, Seto," she said.

"Aren't you supposed to open it first," he retorted with a smirk.

Ebony carefully pulled the pale blue ribbon off of the box and opened it, revealing a small, gold charm bracelet. Each charm was in the shape of a small item, each with a little eye engraved into it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It's from Egypt."

Ebony's eyes widened before she smiled. They had both shared a love in Egyptian history, though he preferred the straight facts to the mythology she spent her time reading. Ebony had also found through a strange personal experience and extensive research that she was almost indefinitely the reincarnation of a woman named Kisara. She also found that she looked very much like a powerful pharaoh's twin sister herself.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Seto," Ebony said and hugged him.

She took the charm bracelet out of its box and tried to put on her left wrist. Seto took the clasp out of her fingers and put the bracelet on her. Just as he let go, the piece of jewelry started to glow.

"What the," Mokuba started.

A bright light engulfed Ebony and when it disappeared, she looked different in a way. There were also various creatures floating around the room. They looked like duel monsters, but they were only light attribute.

"What's going on here," Seto demanded.

He took a step back and hit something hard. He looked up to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon behind him. Mokuba screamed as a woman with six wings lifted him off the ground.

"Mokuba," Seto yelled and started to run across the room.

Multiple creatures blocked his way.

"Ebony," Mokuba screamed.

"My name is not Ebony. I am Asenath. Remain calm and you are safe," the young woman answered.

She sounded different, like a full-grown woman rather than a teenager. She turned around and saw Seto and Mokuba.

"Creatures of the light, return to the realm from whence you came," she ordered, thrusting her left palm forward.

All of the creatures disappeared except for the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the six-winged fairy, Wingweaver. The dragon stared at Ebony, or Asenath, seeming to be speaking with her.

"Of course I will look after him. It is the least I can do for your help in the past. However, I'm sure my hose will make sure of his safety as well. I can sense part of your spirit within her," Asenath answered aloud.

The dragon nodded and disappeared, like the others. All that remained was the Wingweaver.

"My daughter, the shadow games are upon the world once again. You must find your brother and help him overcome the evil once more," the Wingweaver said to her.

"I understand."

The Wingweaver disappeared and light engulfed the young woman again. Ebony groaned as she regained control of her body.

"Why do I get the feeling things are going to get really complicated," she asked as Seto helped her stand.

That was only the beginning of Ebony, Seto and Mokuba's experience with the Shadow Games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, i finally got around to adding another chapter to this... Honestly, I think the only reason I made this chapter was because I can't work on my Treasure Planet story over this weekend. Don't get me wrong, I love writing for this fandom, but my Treasure Planet stories are taking most of my focus. Anyway, hope you like the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. The best I got are a couple deck's worth of cards.**

* * *

Ebony could still remember the first time Yugi and Seto had dueled. It was all because of that fourth Blue Eyes Seto had wanted to get his hands on. Although she didn't agree with his methods, she didn't really feel as though there was anything she could do. Seto had gotten out of control in recent months. All he cared about was being the most powerful, having the best deck, _being _the best. By obtaining that fourth and final Blue Eyes White Dragon, he felt that he could do just that. Of course, that didn't put Ebony's mind at ease, or Mokuba's. The day of Seto's duel with Yugi, he was worse than usual. He'd become power-hungry and Ebony felt useless. She felt that all she could do was watch as her best friend was destroyed from the inside out. Seto had stopped taking care of himself and was thinner than he once was. Ebony and Mokuba worried for his health, both physically and mentally.

When Ebony came into the arena where the duel was being held, she was intending on finally confronting Seto about the problems he had. Instead, she saw him and a boy with oddly shaped, multi-colored hair. At the moment, she didn't care who this new boy was. All she wanted to do was get Seto out of there and to a place where she could help him.

"Seto!" she called. He glanced in her direction, but didn't answer.

'_My brother,'_ Asenath whispered and Ebony gasped quietly.

The boy Seto was dueling was actually the spirit within the Millennium Puzzle, as Asenath had previously informed her. She began to fear even more for her closest friend. If this spirit was as good a duelist as his sister had said, Seto was sure to lose. As Ebony watched, she could tell she'd come in towards the end of the duel. Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was on the field and she knew no monster that could defeat it, not unless a series of magic or trap cards were accompanying it. Ebony was sure the pharaoh dueling Seto would lose this duel. However, this boy, whose name she's discovered is Yugi, froze the dragon in the Swords of Revealing Light magic card.

'_He still can't win,'_ Ebony thought. _'It's only a matter of time before those swords give out and then Seto will be free to attack.'_

'_You obviously underestimate my brother. He will win this, trust me,'_ Asenath answered. As the duel progressed, Seto continued to taught his opponent. Then, Yugi drew a card that would seem impossible to be able to get at just that moment.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, but it does contain this," he said in response to Seto's taunting and held up the head of Exodia. He had all five pieces in his hand, meaning he won the duel. Ebony's eyes widened in shock. Seto had never lost anything before. He always won at every game he played, from chess to duel monsters.

"That can't be! My brother never loses!" Mokuba yelled.

"You play only for power, Kaiba. That is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game there's nothing you can't do," Yugi said.

"But… but how? How could I have lost to _him_?!" Seto demanded, staring down at the platform in front of him.

"Kaiba, if you really want to know, open your mind!"

Ebony watched in horror as a strange aura surrounded Yugi and Seto. Then, the aura around Seto shattered, bringing him to his knees. The dueling platforms pulled away from the arena and Ebony and Mokuba ran up to Seto. Yugi left with his friend Joey as the pharaoh returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Ebony could feel the pride within Asenath, as her older twin brother had won the duel. She knew he would be able to save the world from this darkness.

"Seto!" Ebony cried as she came to kneel beside her friend. She took notice of Mokuba's fearful expression and tried to calm him down by rubbing his back gently. "Seto, are you okay?"

Seto Kaiba slowly stood up and looked over at Ebony and Mokuba. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd become and how he'd made them fear him, or fear for him. The concern in both their eyes was for varying reasons. Mokuba hadn't seen the strange aura Ebony had, so he feared for the well-being of his brother, both before and after the duel. Ebony's fear came from both how he'd acted before dueling Yugi, as well as his well-being after seeing that strange image shatter before her eyes.

"I'm fine," Seto answered, though he didn't sound as harsh as her normally would have. Instead, he sounded slightly weakened, like he was unsure of something.

'_He is unsure of who he is now,'_ Asenath said, causing another concerned expression to cross Ebony's features.

'_Then I'll help him remember,'_ she answered as she helped Seto stand and the small family walked out of the dueling arena.

In the weeks that followed, Ebony and Mokuba noticed a drastic change in the way Seto behaved. He took better care of himself, eating and sleeping normally. He was still cold towards most people, but he was showing his softer side around the two of them, like he had done before. Ebony felt as though the old Seto was slowly coming back to them after so long.

"_I'll have to thank Yugi and the pharaoh for that later,"_ she mumbled as she sat at the desk in her room, staring at the Millennium Bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

**There's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I don't know when I'll update again. Probably when I figure out which episode to focus specifically on. lol. I'm not re-writing the entire YuGiOh series with the character. lol. Anyway, please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I know this story is listed as discontinued, but I've been in a big Yu-Gi-Oh kick lately and wanted to write something for it. Sooner or later I'll actually get to what I _really_ want to reveal about Asenath and her past, because I've actually created her into a more interesting character than Ebony (in my opinion). Maybe in the next chapter or something I'll write a "research" chapter. Who knows? I'll figure something out. In the meantime, I wrote this chapter as a sort of go-between for what I last wrote and for what I _want_ to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only have Ebony and Asenath.**

* * *

Ebony stumbled through the forest on the island the Duelist Kingdom tournament was being held. All the while, she cursed Pegasus for his involvement in the overtaking of Kaiba Corp. She also cursed her own sense of fashion for the first time in years, with her black heeled boots tripping her over every root and shift in the ground's elevation. It certainly didn't help that she felt weak and slightly malnourished from her time as Pegasus' captive. She'd tried to find Mokuba in her escape, but had seen no sign of him before she found a way out of the castle. She could only hope that Mokuba had been able to escape on his own. He was a resourceful boy. He could do it. That was what she continually told herself as she ran around the island in search for someone who could possibly help her. Or at least until she found a place where she would be safe enough to rest while hiding away from Pegaus' goons.

_"Find my brother,"_ Asenath urged her as she ran, speaking though the Millennium Bracelet that Ebony still wore on her wrist.

_"This island is huge, Asenath. Where would I find him?"_ the young woman snapped in response. _"My best option right now is to keep running until I can at least rest for a few hours. Then I'm going to find Seto."_

_"It is not Seto who will be able to defeat Pegasus. Shadow Games are being invoked, and the Seto of this time isn't yet prepared to handle them. My brother already is, and he is the only one who can defeat Pegasus."_ Ebony shook her head, causing a wave of dizziness to wash over her and forcing her to stop for a moment. She leaned against a nearby tree and breathed deeply in an attempt to force away the nausea she felt. It had been days since she'd last eaten, and she knew that running certainly didn't help with her lack of energy.

"But I have to keep going," she reminded herself and began running once again. Her head swam with every step she took, but she would not allow herself to stop just yet. Not until she knew she was safe from Pegasus.

"Hey, guys! What do you think about setting up camp here? It's starting to get dark," a voice suggested from through the trees and Ebony couldn't help the frown that crossed her features as she too realized that the sky was beginning to glow that dark orange of sunset. She would have preferred to be traveling in daylight.

"This place looks as good as any," a female voice responded to her friend. Ebony approached what sounded like a group of duelists cautiously, hiding behind the trees and shrubbery to conceal herself. The last thing she needed was to run into someone who would report her back to the guards around the island. As she peered at the group, a rush a relief washed over her. She recognized one of the teens as being Yugi, the first person to have ever defeated Seto in a duel. She knew she could trust him, as he was the vessel in which Asenath's twin brother resided; the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle. Ebony began approaching them again, only to stumble in her boots and fall through the bushes, into their newly decided campsite. This earned a scream from the girl who had spoken before, as well as some alarmed yelps from the young men.

"Who're you?" the blond boy in a green jacket demanded as Ebony pushed herself up to be sitting in her knees. In that moment, she realized how tattered the hem of her knee-length skirt was and frowned at the sight of it. She must have looked like a mess. As she glanced around and opened her mouth to speak, a look of realization crossed Yugi's features.

"I remember you, from when I dueled Kaiba. You're that girl that was watching with Mokuba," he said. Ebony's brow furrowed slightly.

"How do you know Mokuba?"

"We ran into him a few days ago. He'd managed to escape the castle, but Pegasus' guards captured him again," the brown-haired girl with the group answered. This time, Ebony's frowned transformed into a scowl.

"How _dare_ he lay a hand on Mokuba?" she growled.

"Who are you, exactly?" another boy asked. This one had white hair, and Ebony could sense unrest coming from Asenath.

"My name is Ebony. I'm a friend of Seto's. Mokuba and I were both kidnapped by Pegasus, and I was only just able to escape today. I tried to find Mokuba, but he was nowhere to be found. I swear, if Pegasus does anything to him, I will personally end him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yugi said empathetically.

_"Ebony, we must tell him. I must speak to my brother,"_ Asenath urged. Before Ebony had a chance to protest, the spirit within her bracelet took over her body, earning extremely shocked expressions from the people around her.

"My name is Asenath, the queen of Ancient Egypt, as your people have come to call it," the woman said as the teen stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-You have a Millennium Item too?" the brown-haired girl asked incredulously. Asenath nodded in response.

"I would ask to speak with the spirit within the Millennium Puzzle. I have urgent news that he must know." Without a word, Yugi was replaced by the spirit of the Puzzle, and the two ancient beings found themselves staring at each other for a moment. Finally, Asenath stood and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him into an embrace. "It is good to see you again, my brother." At this, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle pulled away with wide eyes that mirrored those of his friends. He wasn't certain if he'd heard this woman correctly. Had he actually had a sister in his previous life? And she was the queen of Egypt? Had that made him royalty as well?

"Who exactly are you?" he asked as Asenath released him.

"Just as I said, I am your sister. And you, my brother, are the pharaoh of Egypt. You were the one who sealed away the Millennium Items so long ago, and now we must do it again. I'm sure you've noticed by now that the Shadow Games are upon us once more. We have to bring them to an end."

"How?"

"The same way we did when we were living."

"I don't know what you're talking about." This time, Asenath's eyes were the ones to widen as a realization came upon her.

"You… You don't remember your past, do you?" she asked, to which the pharaoh shook his head. Asenath sighed and began explaining what she could to her brother, about how the Shadow Games had returned to the world, and how it was up to the pharaoh, with the help of his court, to seal away the Millennium Items again, thus ending the Shadow Games. As he listened, the pharaoh and his friends couldn't help but feel as though this sounded farfetched, but something told the spirit that he should believe this woman. Once she was finished, Asenath requested that the group allow Ebony to join them for the evening, so that she could be safe from those trying to do her harm.

"Of course she can stay with us," the blond boy answered. "We're not letting that creep Pegasus get his hands on her again." Asenath returned to the Millennium Bracelet, allowing Ebony full control over her body again, and the young woman bowed her head.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And I'm sorry for Asenath's sudden appearance. She still does that from time to time and surprised me like that. And Yugi, or I guess I should say pharaoh now, I want to thank you for what you did for Seto."

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"When you defeated him, you did something to him that changed how he was behaving. I don't know exactly what it was, but he changed for the better, started acting like his old self again. So, I want to thank you for that. I believe you may have saved his life."

That evening, Ebony stayed the night with Yugi and his friends, whom she'd learned the names of through the course of the evening. In the middle of the night, they were awakened by the sound of a helicopter, which Seto Kaiba was the pilot of. The encounter had resulted in Ebony being reunited with her dearest friend, but also in a duel between Seto and Joey. In the end, Joey had been left defeated and humiliated, and Ebony knew she would have to reprimand Seto for that. Yugi and his friends had showed her a great kindness, and she wasn't about to let that go unpaid. This was twice now that she was in their debt, and she would be sure to properly thank them when Mokuba's life wasn't on the line.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the one I _really_ wanted to write about. It goes into some fun stuff that I created for Asenath's past. And I do ask that people please be mature about their comments, if they have any on the dynamics of Asenath and Atem that I mentioned in this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only have Ebony and Asenath.**

* * *

Seto Kaiba watched as the young woman who lived with him and his brother stared intently at the laptop screen in front of her. Her eyes were wide with excitement, while her mouth was slightly agape, as though she'd been surprised by something. Her free hand fiddled with the bracelet he'd given her for her fifteenth birthday, the bracelet that had started all his troubles with ancient Egyptian mystical crap that he couldn't bring himself to believe. Even when the persona that was Asenath came out, Seto still found it difficult to believe what he was seeing. It was easier for him when Asenath didn't show herself because then he could act like the bracelet was not a Millennium Item that contained an ancient spirit.

"Whatcha looking' at, Ebony?" Mokuba asked from where he was seated across their room on the airship heading to KaibaCorp. Island for the Battle City finals.

"I've been doing some more research on ancient Egyptian history, especially after Seto could read what was on the Winged Dragon of Ra card. I've found some _really_ interesting information that Asenath hadn't told me about before."

"My ability to read what was on that card has nothing to do with the ancient past," Seto protested, already displeased with how this conversation was going.

"You used to like Egyptian history, Seto. This isn't mythology or anything like what Yugi and his friends are always trying to convince you of. These are straight facts."

"Well, what did you find?" Mokuba inquired, clearly interested in what the young woman had found in her research. This actually surprised Ebony, as Mokuba had never really been one for history, but she was happy to have someone interested in what she was doing. She turned her attention back to the screen of her computer and scrolled back up to the notes she'd been taking.

"As it turns out, Ishizu was right. At least in part. She said that Seto was the reincarnation of a priest in ancient Egypt. I can't say if that's actually true or not, but there really was a priest named Seto, after the Egyptian god Set. He was a member of the pharaoh's secret court, and according to a number of hieroglyphs, he looked a lot like our Seto. After the death of the pharaoh, whom I'm guessing is the spirit in the Millennium Puzzle, Priest Seto became the new pharaoh. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Why was he chosen as pharaoh?"

"People argue over that a lot. Most historians say that there's really no way to be certain. Some think that he defeated the pharaoh in some kind of a duel, earning the right to become the next ruler, should the current pharaoh not have an heir. Others think that he was given the position of power by the pharaoh himself before he died due to some special bond between them. Asenath tells me that they were good friends and Priest Seto was one of her brother's most trusted companions."

"So this priest was made a king because he and the previous king were friends? Doubtful," Seto commented, sounding as though he was disinterested. Ebony could tell otherwise. As much as Seto liked to deny any relation to the ancient past, she knew he still found the history intriguing.

"That's what Asenath tells me. Now, here's the kicker. This part surprised me after I put it all together. See, Asenath was betrothed to the current pharaoh, her twin brother."

"What? Why?" Mokuba asked, sounding appalled.

"That's how royalty was kept in those days. You had to keep you royal line pure. So, the two of them were betrothed and were to be married after her brother officially became pharaoh. Had to go through all the ceremonies and fun stuff. Well, as it turns out, they never actually got married. They never had the chance to because that huge 'end of the world' scheme that the pharaoh had to deal with happened before they could wed. So he sealed away the Millennium Items and then died, his spirit residing in the Puzzle, all before he and Asenath were actually husband and wife."

"What does this have to do with the priest?" Seto inquired and Ebony bit back a smile, knowing she'd read him like a book.

"It has a lot to do with him. See, Asenath became Priest Seto's advisor while he was pharaoh. At least, that's how it was at first. After some time, though the historians disagree on when, she became his wife and ruled alongside him. She bore him two children and he was buried in the Valley of the Kings. So Asenath's past really ties in a lot with Priest Seto's life. I thought it was kind of funny, considering she's now met two men by the name Seto and both of you always use Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"That doesn't mean anything," Seto protested.

"I never said it did, Seto," Ebony answered. "I'm just saying that it's a very interesting coincidence. And that you should give Asenath a little bit more credit and respect when she's around. She _was_ the queen, after all." Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes and returned to looking at his deck. He needed to make sure it was perfect for his upcoming duels. He would need it to have only the strongest monsters and best trap cards if he was going to defeat Yugi. As he turned the deck over in his hands, the first card he saw was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

From across the room, Ebony sneezed.

* * *

**I kinda feel like I need to explain why I ended this chapter the way I did. See, you know how they say that you sneeze when someone is talking about you? I used that, a little bit. Seto was looking down at the Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and in these stories with Ebony, I've made her the reincarnation of Kisara, but she actually has black hair instead of white. Anyway, by staring at Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto was thinking of that card, which meant he was thinking of Kisara, which meant he was thinking of Ebony. Ebony is Blue Eyes... kinda. lol. So, that's why I had the sneezing bit at the end. I just thought it'd be cute and funny.**

**Anyway, please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... I've pounded out three chapters for this in a day, even though it was originally supposed to be discontinued. I've just been really inspired today, I guess. So, here's another chapter. I can see myself writing just one more of these, _maybe_ two if I can think of something good. But this will basically be coming to an end fairly soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only have Ebony and Asenath.**

* * *

"Since I already have what I need, you can keep the rest of him!" Dartz proclaimed and Ebony watched in horror as Seto's soulless body was thrown from the Orichalcos circle. She could only watch while Mokuba ran to catch his brother and her gaze shifted to the tablet that contained the image of Seto. It was only after Tea and Tristan had joined Mokuba that she found herself walking on shaky legs toward where her best friend lay. She fell to her knees beside him, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she stared down at him. She gripped his hand in hers, but received no reaction. He was left without a soul and it was only a matter of time before his body began shutting itself down.

"Come on, bro. Please, open your eyes!" Mokuba begged. "I know you're in there somewhere."

"On the contrary, my young friend. I'm afraid you're talking to an empty shell. Your brother has graciously donated his life-force to the great beast."

"Shut up," Ebony whispered and took a deep breath. She turned towards Dartz, her eyes on fire with her rage. "Just shut up! Give him back!" The room shook as though it had been hit by an earthquake and Ebony held onto Seto carefully to ensure he wouldn't be harmed by the sudden movement.

"What's going on?" the pharaoh asked from where he was still standing within the circle. A moment later, a low growl echoed in the room, striking fear into the hearts of everyone besides Dartz.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. "Thanks to Mr. Kaiba's generous donation, the great leviathan is almost ready!"

"No! Tell your stupid lizard to spit out my brother before I force him to!" Mokuba yelled in retaliation.

"Silence!" An eye that resembled that of a reptile opened in the air behind Dartz and emitted a shockwave that knocked Ebony, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan and Seto's body back a number of feet, knocking all of them unconscious. Ebony and Mokuba both landed beside Seto's body, as though the two of them intended to protect him. Ebony's last thought was of how Seto had saved her so many times when they were growing up and that she would not allow any harm to befall him now. He had always been her savior in her eyes, and she was resolved to be the guardian angel that he would need.

* * *

**This one was much shorter, but I just really liked this scene where Seto loses his soul in the duel with Dartz. I thought it'd be a good one to use to involve Ebony, seeing as she's clearly very attached to him. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I guess this is the end of this story, officially... I've really got nothing else to write for this character. Perhaps someday I'll write another story with different characters. Maybe even a true Kisara reincarnation (meaning one that looks exactly like her). Who knows? Either way, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only have Ebony and Asenath.**

* * *

With the Millennium Items sealed away permanently and the Shadow Games eliminated from being a threat to the world, there was little else for Ebony and her friends to do but enjoy their lives. No longer would they have to duel for the safety of the world. Now, it could be for fun, just as it had always been before the Millennium Items became part of their lives. But that didn't mean everything was the same as it once was. All of them had been drastically changed thanks to Atem and Asenath. It had saddened Yugi and Ebony to say goodbye to their spiritual partners, but they had taken great life lessons from them that would never be forgotten. Yugi had gained courage from Atem, and Ebony had gained a greater wisdom that went beyond mere intelligence thanks to Asenath. Ebony couldn't thank the ancient queen enough for all she had done.

After the sealing of the Millennium Items, Seto had had a gold replica of the Millennium Bracelet made for Ebony, to make up for the one she'd lost. He had known how important the spirit had been to her, even if he hadn't always wanted to listen to the former queen. His gift would be something for Ebony to remember Asenath by, since he couldn't return the original bracelet to her. Only three months after peace had been restored to the world, Seto Kaiba had another gift for Ebony, one of a different sort.

"What?" Joey yelled as he watched the scene play out. In fact, all of Ebony's friends were staring with wide eyes, awaiting some sort of response.

Ebony could only stare in shock. She was utterly speechless and part of her wondered when this had happened. Seto Kaiba had been her best friend since they were children and now, he was holding a beautiful diamond ring out to her. The ring itself was gorgeous, and was something definitely out of the ordinary. Set into a white gold band was a Trilliant cut blue diamond that shimmered in the changing sunlight through the trees. In the back of her mind, Ebony realized that it was clearly chosen because it made one think of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She also vaguely noticed Mokuba grinning wildly, as though he'd known about this all along and had been trying very hard not to give her the slightest clue. Ebony's gaze fell onto the ring once more, and it took her breath away. Seto was not down on one knee, but that did not surprise her in the least. Seto wasn't the type to do something like that. In fact, he hadn't even really posed the proposal as a question. It was more like a challenge. That was just how Seto was, and that was exactly how Ebony loved him.

"On one condition," she answered, earning even more astonished expressions from her friends. Clearly, they had all expected her to agree immediately after she'd gotten over her shock. But she wasn't just going to let Seto challenge her without offering one of her own. "You can't belittle anything that we went through concerning the Millennium Items. All that actually happened. There really was a priest named Seto, Atem and Asenath actually existed, and Kisara was a real person."

"I can live with that," Seto answered with a smirk, earning a bright grin from Ebony. While the statement meant little to her friends, she knew that Seto was actually saying that he actually believed what had happened was real. That didn't mean he would admit it, or even start agreeing with Yugi on the Heart of the Cards or anything like that, but it was certainly a change.

"Then yes. Of course I will marry you."

* * *

The story of Seto Kaiba's proposal to Ebony Sharpe, as well as their wedding, became a bit of a running joke among their friends. All in good humor, of course. The reason for this was simply because Joey and Tristan had placed bets saying that Seto would never marry because he never seemed to have the time for any social interaction besides dueling. They were proven completely wrong by the fact that Seto Kaiba not only married, but actually married quite young by most standards. Joey and Tristan both owed money to Mai after that. Mai also liked to tease Ebony by pointing out that "Kaiba's loaded" and that they "should've had the biggest wedding on television". It always made Ebony laugh when Mai said this, because she was actually more than content with how the wedding had gone. It was fairly small-scale, with their closest friends attending along with some of Seto's most trusted employees. Roland was the one to walk Ebony down the aisle.

"You both are going to be so happy together," Tea had said after the wedding had taken place, to which Ebony could only smile.

"Not much is actually going to change between us, though. Everyone keeps acting like this is such a drastic change. We've been best friends since childhood. Seto has always been there to save me when I was in danger, and I've always been there to protect him whenever I could. It's the same now. He's still my best friend and I still love him. The only difference now is that we have a new title. And I have a new last name."

The news of their marriage had spread like wildfire across the globe, to the point where if Kaiba Corp. wasn't a household name before, it certainly was now. Ebony didn't particularly like all the attention she was receiving as the wife of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. but she understood that it came with the territory. It wasn't as though she'd never been in the spotlight of the global gaming news, anyway. Her name was as well-known as Yugi's and Seto's by this point, with all her involvement in the Duel Monsters tournaments.

* * *

Ebony glanced up from her notes and musings on the past as she heard some giggling from above her. Resting her chin against the back of her left hand, which still wore the Millennium Bracelet replica, she lifted a pencil eraser in her right hand and threw it at the girls in blue who were whispering to each other. The eraser hit one girl in the forehead, causing her to yelp in surprise as her conversation partner quickly turned to face the front of the room. Ebony rolled her eyes as she continued to stare drolly at the students.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the class, ladies?" she asked, her tone bored. She was getting sick of having to interrupt these girls' conversations in every single one of her classes.

"We're sorry, Professor Kay," one of the students mumbled, looking ashamed.

"You should know by now that I'm a huge gossip. You can't leave me out of the loop." Now Ebony was wearing a playful smile as she waited to hear what her students were talking about.

"It's nothing. Just, Professor Banner was giving his history lesson, and we were talking about who looked best out of the pictures he showed us."

"And who was it?" Both girls blushed furiously now, as the entire class was staring at them and awaiting their answer. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ebony noted that Joey would call this cruel and unusual punishment and say that she'd learned too much from being around Seto.

"S-Seto Kaiba," the girl finally answered. Ebony couldn't help but chuckle as she looked up at the two girls. Of _course_ a couple of Obelisk Blue girls would find the owner of Duel Academy to be the most attractive.

"You girls better watch what you say about my husband. I just might start getting jealous," Ebony warned, still laughing. She quickly earned shocked and perplexed expressions from her students. "Oh, come on! You all can't tell me that you didn't recognize me from TV. Professor Ebony Kay; Professor Ebony Kaiba. I dueled alongside Yugi and Seto for _years_."

"Must be a generation gap. You are getting up there in years," the star student of Slipher Red commented with a laugh. Ebony couldn't help the glare she directed at the young man.

"Detention with me this afternoon, Jaden."

* * *

**Yeah. I figured I'd make Ebony one of the teachers at Duel Academy, considering GX was meant to be a direct sequel to the original series (as it still includes some of our favorites every once in a LONG while). I think Ebony would be an awesome professor... I could see her hand-chosing a few students to work with mentors, and those mentors being the big names like Seto, Yugi, Joey and Mai... It could happen. lol**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
